The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0014’.
‘CIFZ0014’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized purple decorative inflorescences with long peduncles, medium sized plant habit that is rounded and mounded in natural season, is more upright under blackcloth conditions, and a natural season response of Mid-September.
‘CIFZ0014’ originated from a hybridization made in November 2008 in a greenhouse in Tenjo, Columbia. The female parent was a commercially available plant designated ‘Zanmufive’ , U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,791, with red colored inflorescences, shorter plant size under blackcloth, with a natural season flowering response that is one week faster and a blackcloth response that is about five days faster than that of ‘CIFZ0014’.
The male parent of ‘CIFZ0014’ was the unpatented, commercially available plant designated as ‘Braque’ with light lavender inflorescence color, smaller plant size and a natural season and blackcloth response that is about 10 days slower than that of ‘CIFZ0014’. The resultant seed was sown and grown in a greenhouse in October 2010 in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
‘CIFZ0014’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in February 2011 in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0014’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in April 2011 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.